


There's something about you. (Hollstein)

by thefallendevil



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallendevil/pseuds/thefallendevil
Summary: Carmilla is colour Blind. Her entire world is in Black and white. Until she Meets Laura. When they are together, the whole world is in colour.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Karnstein!" My best friend Kirsch yelled at me from across the hall.   
"What?!" I yelled back, not caring that all the students were staring at us. They didn't bother me.   
"Hottie alert!" He nodded behind me and I turned to look, but got a sharp pain shoot through my head, causing me to fall to the floor. Kirsch and Laf Ran over to me to help me up.  
"Are you OK? What the hell was that?!"  
"I don't know. It's weird, When I look at her, I can see what colour clothes she has on and her hair colour, but when I look away.... It goes back to normal."  
"What? You sound crazy right now."   
"I'm being serious guys. Test me."  
"OK, what colour shoes does she have on?"  
"Black. And she has a white shirt on tucked into Brown Jeans with a Dark blue Blazer on. And she has sandy blonde hair." They looked over at the girl and back at me in shock.  
"What the hell dude?! How..."  
"I told you, I don't know. It might be a vampire thing?"   
"Come on, we need to get to the library. Like now." They helped me up and went to the library.   
"JP! Dude!" JP walked out from behind a bookshelf.  
"What's the matter?"  
"We need your help."  
"With what?"   
"Just get us on a computer quickly." He logged on to the server. This was a different server, used only for supernatural research.   
"What am I searching for?"  
"Colour blindness in Vampires."   
"Anything else? More specific?"  
"Seeing colour when you look at one person." He looked at me in shock and typed it in to the search bar. There was only one result.  
"OK, according to this. It says here that there are two possibilities. One of which, is the person who you see colour around is your soulmate."  
"I literally just saw her, so I doubt it. What's the other?"  
"Well.... The other one ties into the first one. So basically, the girl you looked at was a witch."  
"A witch? How does that tie into the soulmate thing?"  
"Hang on... All witches are born with a spell on them. If their soulmate is colour blind...."  
"Like me..."  
"Yes. Then that person will begin to see colour when they look at the witch but nowhere else. And if the person is not colour blind, they will see no colour around the witch. However...." He quickly shut his mouth.  
"However.... However what, JP?"  
"It's very rare. And extremely unlikely to happen."  
"Tell me!"   
"If the bond is strong enough between both parties, if they are eternal soulmates.... The other party will feel the effects of the spell in their whole world while with the witch."  
"What?" I was so confused.  
"Basically, you know how you see colour when you look at her?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That will happen with everything, every time you are with her. So you will see colour everywhere."  
"Damn. So this... Girl, is my soulmate."  
"It appears so." JP turned off the server and turned to face me. I've just seen my soulmate.  
"That can't be possible, she's a witch. I'm a Vampire. That doesn't work!"   
"It can do. There have been documented cases of Human and Vampire Romances before now."  
"Yeah, In movies! It would never work!"  
"Whatever you say, all I ask is that you try and get to know this girl to see how strong your bond is. For all you know, you may have a stronger bond than you think."  
"Yeah, and she may be the only other supernatural being in the college dude."   
"Ugh! I hate you all!" I walked out of the library. My soulmate is a witch. Well, I guess I know what I'm doing for the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura  
"You ready for your first day?" My best friend and now TA, Dani, Asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, nervously playing with my hands.   
"Hey, don't worry so much. You'll be fine. Pretty much everyone's nice here." She said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"Wait. Pretty much? What does that mean?" She opened her mouth to answer, but then we heard yelling. So, me being me, I had a look where it was coming from.   
I pinpointed the sound to a dude down the hall. I think he was yelling to his friend who was a little closer to us.   
"Yo! Karnstein!"  
"What?!"  
"Hottie Alert!" As he said that, she turned and looked straight at me, but then doubled over in pain. I winced a second after she did, feeling a searing pain run through my head. Her friends ran over to help her and at that point, Dani looked over at me and noticed something was up.  
"Laura? You OK?" Dani Asked, as I rubbed my temples to try and alleviate some of the pain.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's all good." I heard one of them say something about the library and then they quickly walked off. It was strange cause, the further away they got, the better then pain got, until there was no pain at all.   
"Dani, What's so Special about the library?"  
"Erm... I'll answer that another time, but for now, let's get back to the dorm. I might be able to find something that will explain what the hell just happened to you both."   
We got back to our dorm, which was scattered with old books. We picked up a book and started looking for an answer. After a while, I gave up. I put the book down and sighed.  
"Look, Dani. It was just a tiny headache, I'm fine." I said, as she stopped dead on a page and looked up at me.  
"Yeah... That wasn't just a headache. Take a look at this." I sat next to her at the desk and she slid the book she was just reading, over to me.  
"What is it?"  
"Just... Read it." I quickly read over the passages written on the pages before looking up at her again.  
"That's great Dani, but this doesn't say anything about my sudden headache."  
"Actually, it does. Re-read this first passage. It says, 'Whenever their soulmate finds themselves in pain, the other party may also feel that pain in the exact same place as their soulmate.' So it does explain it."  
"Hold on. Back up. So, you're telling me that the girl who doubled over in pain.... Is my soulmate?"  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. It's the only feasible explanation for it! And if you think about it, she was looking at you a little funny before it happened. Maybe she was affected by the spell!"  
"That's highly unlikely. That was the first time I'd ever seen her before. We haven't even said one word to each other."  
"That's the beauty of soulmates, Laura. You don't need to know them for the magic to happen. It just happens."  
"Wow. That's just great!"  
"There is one slight problem though."  
"What? Is she a vampire or something?" I laughed loudly but Dani just sat there, in silence.   
"Oh that's fantastic! My apparent soulmate is a blood sucking.... Thing from the depths of hell!"  
"It could work out."  
"Really? It could work? Think this through Dani! A vampire and a Witch! That would never work! Not in a million years!"  
"Hey, you never know. Just... At least talk to her, just once. You might be surprised. I know I was."  
"Ugh! Fine!" I collapsed back onto my bed with a huff. This is going to be a long semester. Very long indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla  
"Do I have to do this?"  
"Yes! If you wanna find out the strength of your connection. JP said so."  
"Well, what if I don't wanna?"  
"You're doing it. Look, she's coming this way. The sooner you do it, the sooner you know." I turned away but I got turned around and pushed towards her. Unfortunately I got pushed a bit too hard and fell into her. I heard gasps and whispers. Everyone thinks I'm gonna hurt her, but it's the complete opposite. I looked up at her and I could see her amazing brown eyes and Blonde hair in full colour. Then, I looked towards Laf and, shockingly, I could see the colour around me as well. I guess our connection is stronger than I thought.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I'm sorry? I don't even know you."   
"I have a feeling, you know me better than you think you do."  
"What?"  
"Just come with me." I grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.   
"What are you doing?! Get off me!"  
"Sorry, I just needed to get you alone." I said, closing the blinds and locking the windows.  
"Why?" I spun to face her, leaning my back against the windows.  
"I know you're a witch."  
"What?! No I'm..."  
"Save it, blondie. I know you're a witch. Do you wanna know how I know that?"  
"Do tell."  
"Cause I'm colour blind." I said, folding my arms.  
"What does that have to.... Oh." It clicked into place, as the look of realisation fell on her features.  
"Yeah. Oh."  
"So you were affected by the spell."  
"Uh huh. And by the looks of things, more than you know."  
"OK. So... You're affected. Doesn't mean we belong together. It just means, That I'm your soulmate. You might not be mine."  
"Oh I am." I smirked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I saw what happened yesterday with your headache. It happened at the exact same time as mine and in the exact same place."  
"So?" She folded her arms.  
"And let me guess. The pain went away when I left?"  
"Yeah but that..."  
"That means... Cupcake... We are each others soulmates." I said, moving a lot closer.  
"Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Can I go now? I'm late." I waited for a second, and looked her dead in the eyes, before stepping back and opening the door.  
"Be my guest." She practically Ran out of the door, while I chuckled. Oh this is gonna be fun.   
I made my way back to the group .  
"What the hell happened? She ran past us like she'd seen a ghost."  
"Oh nothing. She just realized we're more connected than we thought." I laughed.   
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing!" I held my hands up in surrender.  
"Yet." I mumbled under my breath.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. Come on, let's go." We made our way back to the library to tell JP what had happened.   
"J! We have news!" He came round the corner, with a bunch of books in his hand.  
"What happened?"  
"We are more connected than I thought. You were right. We have the rare connection."  
"That's great news. I'm sorry, can we do this later? I need to go see someone about these books. They need translating."  
"Wait.... You need books translating? You were literally a computer dude!"  
"I know... But these books, I can't get a direct translation. I'll be back about six thirty. Be here when I get back. Then we will talk." JP walked out of the library.  
"That was strange."  
"Yeah.... Come on, we better get to class." We all walked to class, hoping to see JP and where he was going. But we didn't.   
All I could think about was The girl. I don't understand how we can be soulmates. I don't even know her name. All I know is what she looks like. But now I know how easily she gets annoyed. This semester is gonna be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Laura  
I ran back to my dorm room as quickly as I could. I was meeting someone there about a translation. When I got back, Dani was sat at the desk with all our books, flicking through them.  
"Woah! You OK?"  
"You were right"  
"About what?"   
"The girl."  
"Oh yeah, How'd it go?"  
"I can tell you she's rude. And obnoxious." Dani chuckled.  
"Ah." She put the pen down and turned to face me.  
"What, ah?"  
"Nothing. Just Ah."  
"Hmm." I took off my bag and put it on my bed before I heard a knock on the door.  
"That must be JP." I opened the door.  
"Hi. You must be Laura."  
"That's me! JP, right? Dani said you needed some help translating some books?"  
"That's right. I'm pretty good at Languages, but I just can't figure this out. There's been some.... Strange activity going on around the school and this is all I found on it."  
"Let's get started then shall we?" We sat down by the desk and started going through the books, translating everything we could. We found some pretty disturbing stuff about the school and the Dean.   
"What is all this stuff?" I asked, I was genuinely creeped out by this.  
"Oh... It's just..... Personal research. Nothing to worry about." He said, with a reassuring smile. But I didn't feel very reassured.   
"Hm... OK" I handed him all the paper, with the translations on.  
"Here we go. All done. Anything else?"  
"Erm... No, I think that's all. Thank you very much."  
"No problem, Just call if you have any questions."  
"Likewise." He went to leave.  
"Actually..... I have a couple." I saw Dani, in the corner of my eye, shaking her head, telling me no.  
"Anything."  
"What's so special about the library?"  
"Well, I suppose I can tell you the truth, considering you're supernatural."  
"J...." Dani warned.   
"Dani, I wanna know. Carry on JP."  
"So obviously you have the library everyone sees. With all the subject books and stuff. But what you never see is the other servers."  
"Other servers?"  
"Yeah, so there are secret servers on the computer that only a few people have the logins for. It is full of research on supernatural beings and stuff about the supernatural side to this school. There are also tons of books in the back of the library"  
"Oh. Woah. That's crazy."  
"Well... Yes. Yes it is. The thing is, we try to hide it from the... Human students."  
"Oh yeah, that's understandable. They'd freak out about it and try and find out tons of stuff about us. There's a reason we try and stay hidden."  
"Exactly. Did you have anything like that at your old school?"  
"Erm... No, we had supernatural kids there. Mostly Vampires but nothing like the library. Most of the records were destroyed in a fire."  
"Oh that's so sad. Well, If you wanna know anything about the school, just come down and tell my name. I'll either be in the back or with my friends."  
"Thank you."  
"What was your other question?"  
"What do you know about my soulmate?"  
"Your soulmate?"  
"Yeah, wears all black. Loves leather. Vampire."  
"Oh! You mean Carmilla."  
"Is that her name?"  
"Yeah. Carmilla can be sweet. But she's very broody. She's fairly popular with the students here. Because of that, she can be a bit obnoxious."  
"Yeah, I figured that one out on my own" I chuckled.  
"She said something about running into you before. She mentioned about you being more connected than she thought."  
"Yeah... Well, I don't know if that's a good thing."  
"Hey, I'll say the same thing I'll tell her. Try and get To know her a bit more before you pass judgement. She may surprise you in a way you don't expect. Because I'm sure you have an opinion on her already?"  
"You bet. She's rude, obnoxious... She's... Ugh! I can't even describe what she is." He laughed.  
"Just try."  
"I'll think about it." We bid each other goodbye and I promised to go down to the library. I closed the door and leant against it.  
"Well, that was enlightening."  
"Yeah, it was. How come you didn't tell me about the library?"  
"I thought it would've been better coming from him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he is the library."  
"What?"  
"JP, was an AI inside the secret server but he got taken out last year."  
"So, he's an AI?"  
"Yeah. It's no stranger here than having Vampires and Witches in the student faculty."  
We sat and read in silence for a while.  
"Dani?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think about me being a witch?"  
"What?" She laughed and put the book down.  
"What do think...."  
"Yeah, I heard you but what brought that on?"  
"Just thinking about the human students who would freak if they found out about us."  
"OK..."  
"Please answer the question."  
"Laura.... You are my best friend. I don't care if you're a witch. Hell of you were a demon, I'd still love you. Yes, I might be half human but still..... I'd love you forever." I hugged her tightly.  
"I love you too"   
"Now, let's get on with this work?" I nodded and we carried on with our own translation work.


	5. Chapter 5

CARMILLA  
"Dude. What was that?" I asked when I saw JP walk into the library. I was sat at the computer, just staring at a blank screen.  
"What was what?" He asked, nonchalantly, as he slowly placed all the books back on the shelves.  
"Whatever that was before? When you rushed out of here? You were almost in as much of a rush as...." It struck me. I knew where he was. He was seeing Blondie, or her roommate.  
"As...."  
"You went to see Blondie."  
"Blondie?"  
"My 'Soulmate'" I said, putting soulmate in quotation marks.  
"Oh! You mean Laura?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"If you must know, yes I was with her. I needed her help on something."  
"On what?"  
"I needed some help translating some old books. So I can get more information on what your mother might be up to and what she has to do with the missing girls."  
"Oh." I said, almost guiltily.   
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That look then. Carmilla, if you know anything about what's going on... You need to tell me now."  
"I don't have a clue. Why would I know what my psycho of a mother is ever up to!" I replied, folding my arms. A bit too defensively.  
"I was just asking. I trust you Carmilla, but the thing is... So does your mother. So she is likely to tell you what she is doing."   
"So, what? You want me to be the bait for my mother?"  
"Yes. I want you to see if you can get any information out of her, and if we are lucky, You'll be asked to help."  
"Yeah. Great. Fine. When do you want me to ask?" He looked at me.

"Now? I was hoping."   
"Really dude?"  
"Well, now is the best time. Plus the sooner I can find out, the sooner I can ask Laura to help us."  
"I'm sorry. You're going to do what?!"  
"Look, Laura is a witch. She can help us translate the books and find out what we need to stop her."  
"Ugh!" I walked out in a sulk and heard JP yell to me.  
"Thank you!" I made my way to my mother's office and raised my fist to knock on the door. Then put it straight back down again. I took a deep breath and did two quick knocks on the door.  
"Enter!" I pushed the door open slightly, then poked my head through.  
"Hey mom."  
"Carmilla, What a pleasant surprise. Come in, sit down." She closed a student file. I caught who's file it was. It was Laura's. Why would my mother be writing in Laura's file? I shook it off though and entered the room. I sat down on the couch next to the desk.  
"Thanks."  
"What brings you in here?"  
"Just wanted to see how you are."  
"Oh. Well, if I'm being honest I'm a bit stressed, from investigating these missing girls."  
"Oh right. Well have you gotten any closer to finding out what happened?" She had an evil smirk on her face for a split second and then frowned.  
"Not a clue. The only thing I know is they all went out to a party or an societal event the night they went missing." She set her glasses on the table and looked at me.  
"Oh right, well have you questioned everyone at the parties?"  
"Almost everyone. There is one boy left, Will Luce. He was at every one of these events, so he may have seen something."  
"Will Luce? You mean that Zeta douche? He won't have seen anything."  
"How can you be sure? What do you know?"  
"Just that any time a Zeta boy is at a party, he is either looking at the end of a funnel or looking at the hottest girl in there. He won't have seen anything."  
"Hmm, You may be right. Anyway, you better go. I have a lot of work to do."  
"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later?"  
"Absolutely." I stood up and left the room. After I closed the door completely, I ran back to the library.  
"J!" He popped his head out.  
"I thought you hadn't gone for a second."  
"I did go."  
"What did you find out?"  
"Well, All the girls were at a party or event the night they went missing. And my mom definitely had something to do with it."  
"How do you know she did?"  
"When I mentioned it, she had an evil look on her face, but only for a split second."  
"Oh OK. This is great." He turned to walk away.  
"There was one other thing." He stopped dead and turned to face me.  
"What?"  
"I saw a file on her desk. It had loads of writing in the file. I couldn't quite see what it said, so I don't know if it was to do with the missing girls, but...."   
"But what?"  
"It was Laura's file."  
"Why would she have Laura's file out, and be writing in it. She's practically the perfect student. She got all straight A's in her last college."  
"I have no idea. But I think you need to warn her."  
"Hang on, why me? You're the one who found the file"  
"Because you've spoken to her."  
"So have you."  
"She trusts you more. She likes you. She'll just think I'm being annoying again." I folded my arms.  
"Good point. I'll tell her as soon as possible." I nodded.  
"I'll try and get into my mother's office and find out more about her involvement with the girls and what was in Laura's file."   
"Good idea." I left the library and headed back to my dorm. When I got back, I lay on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. What the hell is going on with my mom?


End file.
